Night 5
Night 5 is the final canon night of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It has two endings. The real and fake ending. Overview During Night 5, the player will attempt to "fix" Circus Baby. In the elevator, HandUnit lets the player know that technicians may be on site, and that the player should ignore them. He will then offer the player a "delightful gift basket", but no matter what the player's preference, it will auto-correct to Exotic Butters. As the player checks if the animatronics are on stage, the animatronics are replaced by technicians who seem to be hanging from a noose, which means the player will not get jumpscared while heading to Parts and Service. As the player attempts to "fix" Baby, she will give them a code to open her suit. If the player fails to type in this code, Ennard will jumpscare them without his mask, resulting in a game over. ---- 'Bad/Real ending ' ' ' In the Bad/Real ending, Baby will lead the player to the scooping room, pretending that they are being followed by Ballora. But, if the player gets jumpscared, it is actually Ennard who jumpscares the player, not Ballora. However, when the player reaches the Scooping Room, they will see the mangled bodies of the animatronics on the floor and Ennard behind the window. Ennard will apologize for lying to the player, explaining that she had no choice, before disemboweling them with the scooper. The screen turns black, which shows a cutscene of a bathroom mirror. The shadowy figure of the player will limp in front of the mirror, opening his eyes to reveal purple irises. The credits roll. ---- 'Good/Fake ending ' ' ' To access the Good/Fake ending, the player must complete the 2nd ending of the Circus Baby Minigame. This unlocks a second star, which in turn unlocks the Private Room. As the player enters the Private room, the female AI will say "Access granted," putting the player in an room similar to the FNAF 1 Office. HandUnit tells the player that they will be rescued at 6 AM and promptly fired. HandyUnit shuts off, leaving the player to fend Ennard off from the left and right doors and front vent. Unlike other games, there are no lights, meaning that the player must use the monitor to keep tabs on his whereabouts. Ennard will start out slowly but gain speed with every passing in-game hour. As the player remains in the room, Ennard will speak to the player first starting with Circus Baby's voice, then changing to the voice of William Afton's daughter, pleading the player to let them in. If the player manages to keep Ennard out until 6 AM, the player will watch their TV show. When it ends, Ennard will drag itself in front of the television, with its right eye flashing. The credits roll. Sounds Dialogue ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ' (Note: This quote only happens during the fake ending.)' |-|Ennard Real Ending = ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Ennard Fake Ending= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- (From here, Ennard's voice changes, sounding like Elizabeth Afton.) ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- '''(If any audio gets skipped up to when the night reaches 6 a.m. Ennard's voice returns to its default.) ---- |-|Show = As the trees sway in the wind, so also do emotions sway between star crossed lovers. - Announcer You burned down my house? - Vlad You call that a house? It was like a morgue in there. - Clara I may be undead, but you're heartless. - Vlad You need to see your son! - Clara The baby isn't mine! - Vlad He ate the cat! - Clara Sounds like something he got from your side of the family. - Vlad Well then, I'm keeping the diamond ring. - Clara The joke's on you, I found it in a kid's meal. - Vlad You bought a kids meal? Oh Vlad! - Clara Clara! -Vlad (They kiss) As the hair on the back of a cat stands up straight, so also does the love between Vlad and Clara stand up against all obstacles, but what about the baby? What about the bad child support? Stay tuned next season for all those answers, and more. -Announcer }} Audio Gallery Night 5.png|Night 5 logo. Credits.png|The Game Credits DeadManL.png|A figure of one of the hung electrician in Ballora Gallery. DeadManR.png|A figure of one of the hung electrician in Funtime Auditorium. 1315.png|Circus Baby in the Parts and Service room, ready to be scooped. Baby Opening.gif|Circus Baby opening a faceplate to reveal a keypad in Parts and Service. ENNARD.gif|Ennard hiding behind Circus Baby in the Parts and Service room. The whole body isn't exposed, but the player may roughly see his eyes behind the flashlight light. Scooper-Room.gif|The Scooping Room. EnnardSighting.gif|Ennard watching the player from a window behind the Scooping Room. Scooping Room-Scooper (Noche 5)-Sister Location.gif|The Scooper attacking the player. 384.png|The bathroom in the Real Ending. Eggs Benedict Silhouette.png|A silhouette of Eggs Benedict in the Real Ending. Private Room.jpg|The Private Room. Cam6Enn.jpg|Ennard in the same room as the oxygen tanks. Note, Ennard does not drain oxygen. Ennard-cam05.jpg|Ennard in the vent. Ennard-cam02.jpg|Ennard near the right door of the Private Room. 1533.png|The basket of Exotic Butters on top of the TV. EnnardDrag.GIF|Ennard dragging himself in front of the TV in the Fake Ending. REAL.png|The Real Ending text as seen in the bottom right corner of its' respected ending credits. RealEnding.gif|The Real Ending as seen at the end of its' respected ending credits, animated. FAKE.png|The Fake Ending text as seen in the bottom right corner of its' respected ending credits. Fake Ending.gif|The Fake Ending text as seen at the end of its' respected ending credits, animated. Trivia *If the player attempts to get into the Private Room before gaining the second star, the female AI will say "access denied," before getting jumpscared by Ennard. *The names of each endings can be seen in the credit, when the page is brightened up. **It is also faintly seen in the bottom left of both endings. *Two people are seen hung in Ballora's gallery and Funtime Auditorium, believed to be the two technicians. Category:Nights Category:Endings Category:Ennard Category:Night 5 Category:Scooped